


Ты мой

by Mona_Mour



Series: Hannistag [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fauns & Satyrs, Hannistag, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Possessive Behavior, Rutting, stag!Alana - Freeform, stag!Hannibal, stag!will
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 06:30:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mona_Mour/pseuds/Mona_Mour
Summary: Вторая история серии Hannistag AU по  комиксам художницы flyingrotten.Сами комиксы можно посмотреть, например, здесь:  https://vk.com/album-157891947_250737848Огромное спасибо моей бете  holy_macaroni66!





	Ты мой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tu es à moi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7988269) by [Belladonna_Q](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladonna_Q/pseuds/Belladonna_Q). 



Солнце клонится к закату.  
  
Ганнибал с некоторого расстояния наблюдает за Уиллом, скрываясь среди отбрасывающих длинные тени деревьев. Молодой олень застыл на опушке, высоко задрав настороженные уши, что по наблюдениям Ганнибала обычно означает любопытство и напряженный интерес. Порыв ветерка, пронесшийся между деревьями, ерошит короткий мех Ганнибала и оседает на коже. Озноб бьет его крупной дрожью, в животе холодными змеиными кольцами скручивается дурное предчувствие, но он винит в этом ветер, а не то, что разворачивается в эту минуту перед его глазами. Несмотря ни на что, Ганнибал стоит тихо и неподвижно, лишь прищуривает глаза.  
  
Она меньше Уилла, но ненамного. Темно-коричневая лоснящаяся шерстка с россыпью золотистых пятен. Остренькие глянцевые копытца. Темные волосы волной ниспадают на обнаженную грудь, а голову украшают маленькие, будто отполированные рожки, торчащие из ее кудрей. За остроконечное ушко вдета одинокая маргаритка. Умные и выразительные глаза цвета ночного неба.  
  
Уилл и лань застыли, глядя друг на друга и не шевелясь. Они так близко друг к другу, слишком близко — и от того, как прикованы к другому глаза каждого из них, Ганнибал чувствует, как в груди нарастает тяжелый угрюмый рык.  
  
Ганнибал унюхал ее уже давно. Самка в расцвете сил. В течке. В поиске потенциального партнера для спаривания — на то безмятежное время, пока солнышко пригревает, а теплые ветра насыщены ароматами цветов, пока можно уединиться среди густой и сочной листвы лесных растений, и пищи вокруг в изобилии. Он надеялся, что глухие лесные тропы уведут их подальше от нее — а теперь она метафорически между ними и буквально перед Уиллом. Просчет, который может дорого ему стоить. Ганнибал чует ее даже отсюда — тяжелый мускусный запах, обволакивающий и затуманивающий его разум. Он чувствует и запах Уилла, густеющий с каждой секундой. Разгоряченный. Первобытный. Ганнибал издает низкий утробный рык, скаля зубы на затылок Уилла, словно хочет вцепиться в его загривок, удержать.  
  
Этого рыка, пусть и далекого, достаточно, чтобы разрушить чары — уши Уилла поворачиваются, уловив звук. Пленившие Уилла глаза самочки отрываются от него, беспокойно шаря по границе леса. Завидев серого оленя, лань прижимает ушки, и маргаритка падает из ее волос.  
  
«Bien!»  _(Прекрасно! — фр.)_  — мстительно думает Ганнибал, когда Уилл оборачивается к нему с огорчением и недоумением на лице. Ганнибал манит его рукой — «Viens ici»  _(Иди-ка сюда — фр.)_ , и молодой самец медленно поворачивается, делая шаг с опушки в сторону леса. Именно в этот момент Ганнибал замечает, что Уилл возбужден — мокрый налившийся член ожившее и явное тому свидетельство.  
  
Ревность затапливает его так же быстро, как и отступает. Уилл отворачивается от самочки и идет на  _его_  зов — и это волнует Ганнибала до головокружения и дрожи. Он смотрит, как Уилл покидает лужайку и направляется в сторону леса, который они совсем недавно стали считать своим  _общим_  домом.  
  
Уилл приближается к нему, пряча полыхающее лицо.  
  
— Я столкнулся с ней… У нее… маргаритка… — задумчиво бормочет он, ошеломленный и пока не понимающий того, что пробудилось в нем. — По-моему… ее зовут Блум…  
  
Ганнибалу плевать. Он хочет только одного — чтобы любые мысли Уилла о ней были немедленно выдраны с корнем. Приблизившись к Уиллу, он мягко берет его за локоть и утягивает в лес. Обернувшись, Ганнибал бросает на лань испепеляющий взгляд, и самочка уходит.  
  
Уведя Уилла в глубь леса, Ганнибал останавливается и развернувшись к нему, с силой обхватывает рукой его шею и челюсть. Уиллу жарко, очень жарко, несмотря на лесную прохладу. Ганнибал шумно обнюхивает его, утыкаясь носом в шею, и пот прошибает Уилла от ушей до хвостика. А потом Ганнибал спускается своими большими сильными руками по его телу — к паху и внутренней стороне бедер.  
  
Низкий протяжный стон Уилла переходит в первобытный рев, и это заводит Ганнибала еще сильнее. Он опрокидывает Уилла на спину, на плотный ковер из прохладной травы и листьев. Охваченный жаром нарастающего возбуждения, Уилл подчиняется, полностью доверяясь Ганнибалу, позволяя делать с собой что угодно.  
  
Ганнибал ведет руками по его бархатным бедрам, зарываясь пальцами в плотную шерстку, и широко разводит их в стороны, обнажая и раскрывая Уилла. Краска заливает шею и грудь Уилла, и он пытается закрыть лицо рукой, постанывая в сгиб локтя. Длинный, побагровевший от напряжения член, прижатый к животу, истекает вязкой пахучей смазкой, которая впитывается в густой мех в паху. Уилл загнанно дышит, и его бедра непроизвольно двигаются короткими рваными толчками.  
  
— Я не… Я не виноват… — Он отнимает руку от лица, приподнимается на локте и смотрит вниз, на свой изнывающий член, затем на Ганнибала, и молит с отчаянием в голосе. — Я не знаю, что со мной… я больше не могу… Это выше моих сил… Что со мной, Ганнибал?..  
  
От вида Уилла, такого возбужденного и раскрытого, Ганнибал теряет голову. Ему стоит поблагодарить самку за пробуждение у Уилла собственного гона. И Уилл выбрал его,  _не ее_. Острое возбуждение окатывает Ганнибала волной жара, и он накрывает Уилла своим телом, крепко целуя в губы. Схватив за рога, как за рычаг, Уилл прижимает Ганнибала сильнее, раскрываясь ему в поцелуе. Привстав на четвереньки, Ганнибал нависает над ним, превозмогая дрожь в подкашивающихся коленях, и выгибается в пояснице, когда Уилл пытается притянуть его к себе на траву.  
  
— Уилл… s'il-te-plait…  _(Пожалуйста/прошу тебя — Фр.)_  — Ганнибал едва может дышать.  
  
Уилл бездумно и торопливо кивает, стукаясь рожками о рога Ганнибала.  
  
— Ханни…  
  
Они оба одуревшие от феромонов друг друга, грохота крови в ушах и прикосновений. Уилл выгибает спину, подставляет Ганнибалу напряженную шею, и Ганнибал жадно вылизывает ее, смакуя желанный вкус.  
  
— Ханни, я хочу… я хочу спариваться… — молит Уилл хриплым срывающимся голосом. Оторвавшись от его шеи, Ганнибал почти тонет в его глубоком и сияющем взгляде. В отчаянии Уилл тянет его на себя, похотливо вскидывая бедра. — Пожалуйста… Ганнибал… s'il-te-plait… Спарься со мной.  
  
Уилл трется об него, умоляя не только словами, но и всем телом. Жар и возбуждение затуманивают разум им обоим, и конечно же, Ганнибал сейчас хочет просто прижать его, скрутить и овладеть. Но еще одна мысль вспыхивает в нем, гораздо более темная и кровожадная. Об обагренных кровью рогах, о разорванной в битве шкуре. В битве за такую достойную пару, как Уилл. Несомненно, так и будет, если в поле зрения появится претендент. Если Блум вновь окажется близко…  
  
Уилл захватывает зубами его ухо, мягко прикусывая и игриво притягивая к себе, и сумрак в мыслях Ганнибала мгновенно рассеивается. Он нежно кусает сперва верхнюю, а затем нижнюю губу Уилла и преодолев короткую схватку языков, втягивает его в глубокий, горячий, томный поцелуй. Уилл в ответ целует так же горячо и самозабвенно, как и поддается его губам. И похоже, ему вполне достаточно того, что происходит. Но Ганнибал жаждет большего. Отстранившись, он прихватывает Уилла за мягкую плоть между шеей и плечом и крепко засасывает, чтобы остался кровоподтек. Метит.  
  
— Ханни… — задыхается Уилл, когда Ганнибал сползает вниз по его телу, вылизывая и посасывая все, на что натыкается губами. Он снова гладит Уилла по бедрам, зарывается лицом в густой мех в паху, и Уилл немедленно хватает его за рога, удерживая. Ганнибал облизывает его мокрый подрагивающий член, пробуя на вкус вязкую смазку и лаская потяжелевшие яички, и Уилла выкручивает от наслаждения. Его грудь содрогается от неровного дыхания, пробудившийся инстинкт берет верх, затуманивая разум и пробивая тело насквозь дрожью желания.  
  
Ганнибал смакует острое удовольствие от вкуса и прикосновений — тискает мягкую бархатную шерстку, скользит руками по лоснящейся от пота коже, впивается пальцами в упругую плоть, удерживая и прижимая к себе податливое тело. Уилл цепляется за каждую его часть, до которой способен дотянуться — плечи, рога, руки.  
  
— Уилл, — тихо и хрипло выдыхает Ганнибал ему в ухо, обнимая лесного оленя покрепче. — Ты… думаешь о Блум?..  
  
— Нет. — Уилл торопливо прикладывает пальцы к его губам, умоляя замолчать, и гладит его горло, чувствуя под рукой частое и сильное биение пульса. — Ты, только ты.  
  
Ганнибал молча обнюхивает его, но Уилл вырывается, быстро и с шумным сопением изворачивается в траве и задирает хвостик, подставляясь Ганнибалу. Уперевшись копытцами в землю, он становится на колени, высоко поднимая зад и низко опуская верхнюю часть корпуса, почти прижимая плечи к траве.  
  
От всего этого запах Уилла становится еще сильнее, почти сокрушительным. Ганнибал переполнен им, пропитан им, опьянен им. Он гладит Уиллу поясницу и ягодицы, обхватывает и нежно тянет подрагивающий хвостик, наслаждаясь бесстыдными стонами и нетерпеливыми всхрапываниями Уилла.  
  
Постанывая от удовольствия, Ганнибал вылизывает и выцеловывает дорожку по спине Уилла до загривка и зарывшись в его гривку, прикусывает шею под волосами. Его торчащий член прижимается к животу и влажно блестит от выступающей каплями смазки. Покусываниями и поцелуями он спускается вниз по спине Уилла, добирается до трепещущего хвостика, но даже не думает останавливаться.  
  
— О… Оо… Ооо!.. — Уилл дрожит и рассыпается на части, цепляясь за траву, когда Ганнибал своим юрким и скользким языком сперва осторожно дразнит его, пробует на вкус, а затем настойчиво проникает внутрь, стараясь пробраться как можно глубже. Он растягивает и вылизывает его с таким вниманием и заботой, что Уилл задыхается и течет еще сильнее, пачкая пахучим секретом шерстку на животе и траву под собой.  
  
Уилл тяжело дышит, когда Ганнибал крепко берет его за бедро и нажав головкой на раскрытое податливое отверстие под дрожащим хвостиком, входит членом в его тело — медленно и неспешно проникает вглубь.  
  
Ганнибал наваливается ему на спину всем весом, удерживая, подчиняя, открывая его, овладевая. Уилл отчаянно цепляется за траву — так сильно, что ногти зарываются в почву. Ганнибал подтягивает его бедра повыше и входит в него полностью одним мощным точным толчком. Прижимается своими сильными мускулистыми бедрами к его разведенным ягодицам — почти слишком большой и такой твердый. На короткое время Уилл чувствует жгучий дискомфорт, но затем острое наслаждение захлестывает низ его живота, разливаясь теплом в груди и оседая в паху сладостной тяжестью.  
  
Лес наполнен их звуками — утробными животными рыками, тревожными всхрапываниями, низкими стонами и тяжелым загнанным дыханием. Уилл подается назад, желая больше, глубже, сильнее, он почти рычит. И Ганнибал вторит ему, прихватывая рукой Уилла за рожки и запрокидывая его голову назад с глухим рокотом, обнажая его горло. Отпустив его бедро, другой рукой он ныряет Уиллу под живот и крепко обхватив член, ласкает его длинными плавными движениями.  
  
Всего лишь несколько таких плотных поглаживаний — и громкий трубный рев вырывается из самого нутра Уилла. Ганнибал отвечает ему тяжелым низким рычанием сквозь закушенные губы, когда Уилл, кончая, сжимается на члене, полностью погруженном в него, подталкивая Ганнибала излиться в его разгоряченное нутро. Задыхаясь, Уилл сжимается еще сильнее, едва держась на дрожащих подламывающихся руках. Когда Ганнибал осторожно подается назад, выходя, Уилл чувствует, как теплое, липкое и мокрое вытекает из него и сползая по бедру, впитывается в шерстку. Он все еще дрожит, когда Ганнибал накрывает собой его спину, обнимая и зарываясь носом в гривку на шее.  
  
— Bien?  _(Хорошо? — фр)_  — осторожно спрашивает запыхавшийся Ганнибал. Он выглаживает большим пальцем маленькие нежные круги Уиллу под хвостиком, успокаивая, и накручивает пушистый кончик себе на палец. И молодой олень кивает, расслабленно и сыто улыбаясь:  
  
 — Bien, о да. Bien.

**Author's Note:**

> Самочка Блум. Правда, тут она не лань, а козочка. Но все равно хороша.  
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/9d2c1c56100d0809b14493d5db26c8fa/tumblr_p3f2y25rBR1u6bkjeo1_1280.jpg
> 
> В лесу на травке:  
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/95a15e5d2fbcf1facb95445a0ff974fc/tumblr_od786sfVVN1vpdp7fo1_540.jpg  
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/5260ed1c72860eae0c71f33a34487211/tumblr_od786sfVVN1vpdp7fo2_540.jpg  
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/e2d7d5aab90b1e16e9de4887a18edc81/tumblr_od786sfVVN1vpdp7fo3_540.jpg  
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/f9e123d1acf5db14c9dfbffaa046593f/tumblr_od786sfVVN1vpdp7fo4_540.jpg  
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/7d41cd713ba1bf2c7de27ea9e28c4f44/tumblr_o76cc1v6JZ1u6bkjeo1_500.jpg  
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/43fd1b5a06aa02a6a117a01a07a7bb4c/tumblr_o7z96tmoya1qkjflfo1_500.jpg


End file.
